Dreams And Nightmares
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: What happens to the Mutant X team when they discover someone they thought was lost has just been found. ShalimarBrennan , JesseEmma and some LexaJesse. Rated T just incase.
1. Funny Films and Sad Moments

**Dreams And Nightmares**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 1: Funny Films and Sad Moments**

Shalimar woke with a sudden sad memory. "Brennan." She said as she turned her head to look at him. She gently shook his arm and he awoke. "Ya Shal?" He asked sleepily and she immediatly got furious and emotional. "HOW CAN YOU BE SLEEPING ON TODAY!" She yelled at him hitting him in the arm. "Whats today?" He asked a little more awake and she got even more angry. "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" She screamed all the sudden it hit him. "Emma's death... Its been 2 years now. Hasn't it?" Shalimar looked up and he could see tears just forming in her eyes. "Oh Shal. Im so sorry, I'm just a little dumb at 5:00 in the morning." He told her as he put his arm around her shoulders. Shalimar leaned in against Brennan's chest and he put both of his arms around her just holding her as she cried.

"Brennan I just miss her so much." She said as she took Brennan's shirt and buried her face into it. "I know Shalimar... Me too." Brennan took one look at Shalimar's tear streaken face and he broke down. Wiping a tear away he kissed her forhead and whispered into her ear. "Come on we can't stay in bed all day." Shalimar looked at him with fury. "I miss Emma Brennan and I want to remember her today." Brennan put his hands on her arms. "I know I know... We're just going to mourn in the rec room. Where theres a tv." Shalimar shot him a death glance that said to him are you seriously going to watch tv today. "Shalimar I didn't mean it like that. I meant a tv because." He dug around into his drawer. "Home movies... We all took turns shooting them remember." Shalimar let out a breath. "Okay." She said.

Ten minutes and many tissues later they were finally seated in the rec room on the sofa. Brennan slipped in the first movie and turned off the lights, when he returned to the couch Shalimar immediatly curled up to him. He positioned himself on the couch so she could lean into him and they lay there. Ontop of the couch was Brennan, ontop of Brennan was Shalimar and ontop of Shalimar was a tissue box. They sat their silently just watching the home movies in peace. The first one was when they had all gone to the club and a couple of beers later, well...

_"Shhhh Shalimar they might hear us!" Brennan exclaimed as Shalimar gave a giggle. "But their kissing."__"Yah I know... But still we wanna catch dis on tape don we." Brenan asked slurring. "Kay just tape it__.." Brennan and Shalimar kept laughing as they taped Emma and Jesse __kissing eachother in the club's alleyway. As the kiss deepened Brennan and Shalimar couldnt restrain theirselves. __"HAHAHA!" They both started laughing like idiots. All the sudden you see a blushing Emma and a red faced Jesse __running towards the camera. "DONT FILM US KISSING." Jesse yelled._

As that tape finished Shalimar and Brennan felt a small smile cross their faces. Brennan moved slightly and Shalimar groaned. "I have to switch the tape Shalimar." Brennan complained and Shalimar let him get up. Soon Brennan had switched the tape and he snuggled up with Shalimar again in the exact position as they watched another funny film about the time it was new years eve... well a couple of beers later and...

_"I dont think Emma can walk to bed..." Jesse said as they all feasted their eyes on __Emma who was laughing alot and held a glass of wine in her hand. "Jesse have __you tried this stuff its freaking fantastic, You have to try it its amazing." All the sudden __she put the glass on the counter and swayed back. "Wowww... Do you guys have twins __cause I'm seeing double of you..." Before Emma fell back Jesse caught her in his arms__"I'll get her to bed before gets hurt." He lifted her up and carried her out of the kitchen._

The movie immediatly switched to the one where they went clubbing and Emma and Jesse had gotten up and sung karaoke to one of their favourite songs. It was personally Shalimar's favourite film and she was so captivated in the beginning that she hadn't even realized Jesse coming into the room to see what was going on. As soon as Jesse saw the picture on the screen was Emma he felt faint and leant into the wall holding onto it for support as he watched the film.

_"Jesse please..." Emma begged him pleadingly. Jesse took one look into her eyes and knew he__couldnt refuse her so he nodded smiling at her. "Okay... But only one song... And remember I'm only __doing this because your too beautiful for me to resist." Emma smiled and Jesse felt his heart beat__harder as she grabbed his hand. "Come on lets pick the song before all the good ones are taken."__Shalimar and Brennan laughed as Jesse groaned. "Alright just dont pick one thats too mushy." __Emma smiled as she walked over to the karaoke machine. "Hmmm... Whats a good song that has a girl __and a guy part..." Emma searched through the songs for atleast a minute before she chose the perfect__one for them to sing. She handed him the mike._

_Jesse tried to mouth to Emma but before she could reply he got his answer as she started to sing._

_**"They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow."**_

_Jesse smiled broadly at Emma as he started to sing._

_**"Well I dont know if all thats true. Cause you got me and baby I got you... Babe."**_

_Emma gave a huge smile seeing that he liked singing this. They sang in unison._

_"__**I got you babe. I got you babe."**_

_Emma started off again as she left Jesse to gaze at her beauty._

_**"They say our love wont pay the rent, before its earned our moneys all been spent."**_

_It took Jesse a moment before he could remember to sing. But finally after a nudge from Emma he started._

_**"I guess thats so, we dont have a pot. But atleast I'm sure of all the things we've got. Babe..."**_

_Emma took his hand and held it dear as they started singing again._

_"__**I got you babe I got you babe."**_

_As the song came to an end Emma still had her hand clasped to Jesse as they bowed Jesse dipped her down and planted a kiss right on her lips. As she stared in amazement at the kiss the people that had been watching them had sudden arupted into cheers. Emma smiled at Jesse and Jesse whispered. "I got you babe..." Emma gave a laugh. "Do you promise?" Jesse laughed back. "I've always got you."_

As the film blackened out and came to a stop Shalimar wiped a tear away from her eye and was about to talk when a choked out sob stopped her. She and Brennan looked towards doorway and saw Jesse sitting their back against the wall with his head in his hands and they could both obviously tell he had been crying. "I promised her.." Shalimar looked at him with a questioning look. "Promised her what?" "I told her I've always got her. But I just let her slip away. I couldn't save her guys. I loved her and I couldn't save her. She didn't even know how much I loved her." Jesse let out another sob and the room went silent.

"Hold onto Shalimar as long as you can Brennan. One day you might wake up and the one you love will be gone."


	2. Fuzzy Images

_**DEDICATED TO CMSICE FOR GIVING ME THE BEST COMPLIMENT IN THE WORLD**_

**Dreams And Nightmares**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 2: Fuzzy Images**

Lexa watches as Jesse cries. "Um... Sorry for being insensitive but whats today?" She askes as Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse look at her. Finally Shalimar speaks. "Today is the second anniversary of the day our best friend Emma died." Lexa noddes. "But why didn't you guys get upset last year?" "Because last year we were on missions when the anniversary came up or her birthdays came up... But today we really miss her." Brennan explained and Lexa just nodded. "Oh... Im sorry." Jesse stood up. "Its okay. You didn't know." Shalimar nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys. We should go find Adam. Whatever we're feeling is probably 10x worse on him. I mean he treated us all like we were his children." Brennan spoke and Shalimar nodded again. "Ya. We'll find him and then find something to do. Maybe we could visit her burial spot." Brennan grabbed Shalimar's arm as they headed off towards the lab.

When they walked there the lab was locked. "Can you just leave me alone." Adam's voice called all muffled like he had been crying aswell. Shalimar let out a sob. "Oh my god, How can we live through today. Even Adam's crying. Adam's the strongest man I've ever known and even he's crying." She let out another sob and Brennan grabbed her and held her close to him. "Come on... Lets get dressed to go visit her burial spot... It'll be good for us. Lexa you can even come if you want."

Soon Shalimar and Brennan had left for their room, Lexa had also left for her room. So that just left Jesse all alone. He was already dressed so their was nothing for him to do. "Emma... I can't believe I let you go." He murmered outloud. As he started to walk back to his room he walked past Emma's door. They hadn't touched her room so ofcourse it was still there. Putting his hand on the door it creaked open and he saw the once familiar sights. He walked inside of her room.

Jesse sat on her bed and pulled one of her pillows into his lap as he hugged it. "Emma I miss you so much." He said as he choked down the words. Usually Jesse was strong but were Emma had been concerned he couldn't help showing his emotions. He loved her so much. All the sudden he saw something glittery sticking out of one of her bureau drawers. He grabbed it and saw it was a locket he once gave Emma. He held it in his hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Ill keep it forever." He murmered when all the sudden he heard a yell.

He ran towards the sound and was shocked to find out it had came from the lab. Within seconds Shalimar and Brennan had shown up at the lab door and seconds after that Lexa showed up. Shalimar was horrified. "JESSE PHASE THE DOOR ADAM COULD BE INTROUBLE." She yelled and he obeyed phasing it as they all walked in. Seeing Adam on the computer Shalimar ran towards him. "Whats wrong?" She asked as she grabbed his arms and she saw him white faced.

She turned to the computer and gave a gasp of shock. "Guyys..." She trembled. "Its Emma!" Jesse stared in disbelief and ran towards the computer. "Where where?" He asked out of breath as Brennan followed him. Shalimar pointed to the screen and they all watched as a picture came in and out of view. The picture was a bit fuzzy but they could still tell the features of their once thought dead friend.

"But it can't be... She's dead." Jesse said and Shalimar interupted. "It has to be... Look at the date on the side of the camera." They all looked and sure enough it was the correct date. "Oh my god." Brennan whispered as they watched Emma on screen. Jesse put his hand on the screen like he was trying to grab Emma.

**"Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, Adam... Anyone please you have to pick up guys." Emma said scared**

**as she twisted her hair. "Come on guys pick up... Your scaring me." She had a look of fright**

**on her face as her voice got frantic. "Jesse please you have to find me. Its cold and dark and**

**im afraid Jesse. I'm so afraid. " Emma wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Jesse PICK UP!!!" She**

**screamed into the camera as she started crying. "Jesse I'm so scared..." All the sudden a door**

**opened and Emma screamed. "JESSE THEIR BACK!" She cried as a man came onto scream. "Say**

**goodbye to your friends." He sneered. She whimpered. "Please." She begged.**

**"JESSE DONT LET HIM HURT ME!" **

The connection started fading out and Jesse moved his hand from the screen to the desk and he pounded it with anger when the only connection between him and Emma had cut off completely.

"Jesse I got a location."


	3. Rescueing Emma

**Dreams and Nightmares**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER THREE: Rescuing Emma**

Jesse lay in bed wondering if she was okay. The team had told him to wait for morning so Adam could double check the location and do a GPS so that he could make sure it wasn't a trap. But Jesse couldn't willingly sleep knowing that the woman he loved who he thought was dead was actually alive and in trouble. Jesse still held her locket in his hand. He wiped a tear away from his eye as he stared at a picture of them together. He threw the covers off of the bed and got up and headed straight for the lab. He was already dressed since he had been planning this since the team told him to wait.

He walked into the lab and grabbed the keys to the helix. He also jotted down the location and headed straight for the helix. He didn't care that he could be risking his life by going along. Afterall it was Emma he was risking his life for... She deserved it. Within minutes he was in the helix and taking off. "Im coming Emma." He whispered as he started to pilot the helix towards the location that he had jotted down.

Within 30 minutes he was there. It would have taken him longer except he had speeded there. Walking up to the door he phased through it with a synch and knocked out a couple of guards with single punches as he walked down a long hall... Finally he phased through a door and saw Emma lying there pale and unconsious. "EMMA!" He shouted running to her as he grabbed her hand her eyes opened big. "Jesse... Its a t..tr...tra.. trap!" She wheezed out as a cold voice said with a sneering tone.

"Very good Mr. Killmartin you managed to find Ms. DeLauro. Too bad your both going to die, So wheres the rest of your team mates." Jesse turned around and saw Mason Eckhart. "Their positioned around the building." Jesse managed to lie knowing he should never reveal he came alone. "And they will attack if I dont come out in five minutes." Mason laughed. "Then go... Maybe you can come back for Ms. DeLauro later." Jesse grabbed Emma's arm. "Let me put it a different way. I dont have any team members out there and if you want to stay alive you better move out of the way and let me leave with Emma." Mason laughed again.

"Is that so... " All the sudden his voice got interupted by a loud whack hitting the side of his face leaving a huge red mark. "Get out of the way Eckhart. I dont want to hurt you." Jesse says with a threatening tone as he hits Eckhart again. Eckhart falls to the ground with a thump and Jesse turns to Emma. "Come on Em.. We're getting you out of here." Emma nods and whispers. "Jesse I thought I would never see you again." She says definatly in pain as she collapses back.

Jesse puts his hands on her back and lifts her up into his arms with ease as he carrys her out of the room. "Come on Emma, I'm bringing you home." He says heading for the exit. She lifts her frail arms so that their around his neck. A few more Genomex try to stop him but he easily knocks them out without having to set Emma down.

As he enters the helix he sets her down on a blanket he had put on the floor. He sets the helix into autopilot and sets the destination as home. Once its all set up he walks to her side and tends to her gently and carefully. Washing the cuts with a tender hand and gently kissing her face finally happy because shes alive and with him.

When the helix lands at home Jesse noticing Shalimar, Brennan and Adam are waiting angrily. He see's Lexa in the distance with a confused look on her face. "Jesse you nitwit you could have been killed. Where did you go and why?" Shalimar asks with a motherish tone. "Calm down guys." Jesse says from inside the helix still hidden. He lifts Emma up and carrys her out.

"EMMA!" Shalimar shouts as she runs over to her. Soon Brennan follows and after Adam gets over the shock he also follows. "She's alive! She's alive." Shalimar says as she hugs Emma. "But how?" She asks and Jesse just looks at her. "Who cares how... Emma back and alive. And if I can help it she's never gonna leave us again." Everyone watchs as Jesse puts her locket around her neck and carrys her to her room.


	4. Pancakes, Titanic and Friends

**Dreams And Nightmares**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 4: Pancakes, Titanic and Friends.**

Shalimar knocked on Emmas door and when nobody answered she just walked in. Walking over to Emma's body she got ready to shake her. "Dont do that Shalimar." A voice said out of nowhere. She twisted around and saw Jesse in Emma's uncomfortable make-up desk chair. "Oh hey Jesse." "Dont wake her up.. Just let her sleep." Shalimar pouted but a second later a female voice started laughing. "Jesse lighten up. I wasn't sleeping much anyway... How could I with you staring at me all night. Just joking Jess." Shalimar turned to see Emma. "EM YOUR AWAKE!" She exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed.

"I have a day of luxury planned for you... Your going to eat your ultime favourite breakfast... Pancakes, while watching your ultime favourite movie... Titanic, and your going to be with your ultime favourite people... US!" Shalimar said excited and Emma laughed. "Where's Brennan?" Shalimar laughed. "Wait till you see this... BRENNAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE." She yelled to the door. "NO! I LOOK STUPID." Brennan yelled. "NOW!!!!!" Shalimar screamed and Brennan walked in wearing a bright yellow shirt that had a heart on it. In the heart it said 'I Heart Emma' and it showed a picture of Emma.

"I mean I do love Emma but you have to admit Shal... This shirt is plain humiliating." Brennan said in a huff and a pout. "Suck it up." Shalimar said as she dragged the food in. "Okay... I think we might all be able to fit on the bed..." She gave the dvd to Brennan as he dragged in the portable tv. Shalimar brought the food to the bed and Jesse climbed onto the bed next to Emma. Shalimar set up all the food and Brennan turned on the dvd and came to sit beside Shalimar. He hoisted himself onto the bed and Shalimar smiled at him.

Emma grabbed one of the paper plates and put a pancake on it. "Mmmm! You guys are awesome for making me these." She said as she completely drowned the pancake in syrup. She started to attack the plate of pancakes they had brought. She ate every last one of them and everyone stared. Emma usually never ate that much. "Emma you eat like you havent eaten for days." Shalimar told her and she nodded. "I havent..."

Soon the movie was halfway in and they had set the pancake stuff on a chair. Emma was tired even though she had just woken up so she curled up next to Jesse. He put his arm around her and held her tightly as she put her head on his chest as they watched the movie. Shalimar smiled sweetly at the both of them and whacked Brennan. "Why can't you ever be that romantic to me?!?!" She asked and he shrugged. "Ill start today." First he passed a blanket to Jesse. Jesse put the blanket around Emma's shoulders as she started to doze off again.

To make Shalimar happy Brennan put his arm around her as well and she curled up with him aswell but she didn't quite fall asleep. Brennan didn't watch the movie. Instead he just watched Shalimar as she yawned and started to doze off. Jesse didnt watch the movie either. He wrapped both arms around Emma and fell asleep with her.

Lexa had then woken up so wondering what all the noise was she walked into Emma's room and her heart tore out to see Jesse. Her Jesse. The Jesse she had started to fall in love with. She saw Jesse with his arms around this new person. Their supposed old friend that they all had missed and that Jesse had supposedly loved. She got fury in her eyes and she huffed off.

"Hello Eckhart... I think I can get Ms. DeLauro back to you. Just give me 4 weeks or less."


	5. The Secret

**Dreams and Nightmares**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 5: The Secret**

The past 3 and a half weeks had been pretty normal except for the occasional moodyness that Shalimar and Emma shared. Naturally the guys didnt think anything of it, they just thought they were on their period. It was night-time and everything was pretty quiet. Okay no mischief here so were going to go to the other end of town at 2:00.

The Hannigan House

In the house's second story 3rd bedroom you can see a sleeping little boy about 7 covered with a bunch of blankets. Apart from his face you can only see a tangled mess of dark golden curls. All the sudden he is awoken from his peaceful slumber by a sharp and small tug on his blue harry potter pajama sleeve. He looks up and see's a frowning 4 year old face. "Alyssa." He says sleepfully as she tugs on his shirt again. Stepping back he can see that her pink hello kitty pajama's aren't wet or anything. "What do you want?" He asks. "I cant seep." She says rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist. "Okay come on in." He lifts her into bed.

Half an hour later he understands why she couldn't sleep as he is awakened again by his parents big fight. He heard screams and shouts from both of them and when he looked at the door he saw his sister sitting there. Alexander got up and walked behind his sister. "Come on Lyss we'll watch from the stairs." Alyssa and Alex walked to the stairs and had been sitting their for 15 minutes when they were shocked. Their Dad pushed their Mom gently towards the door. "Leave now... I'm not letting you touch those precious angels ever." "But they have powers." She protested and the kids were shocked when they heard their dad.

"So what... What if they lose their powers are you going to kill them just like you did to Amanda and Andrew." They both gasped. Amanda had been their older sister and Andrew had been their baby brother. "They're my kids and I'll do whatever I want with them." She yelled as she shot electrical sparks out of her hands. The two zaps hit their father and both kids gasped. Alexander dragged his sister towards her bedroom door. All the sudden their mother looked up. "Kids wait.. I was just protecting us from your daddy."

Alexander ran into Alyssa's room and locked her door. He went through the doorway that lead to the playroom and locked the playroom door that faced the hall. Then he ran into his room and locked his door that faced the hall. "Alyssa. Grab your dufflebag and put whatever you can find that will fit into there." He said as he grabbed his. "Meet me in the playroom in about 5 minutes." All the sudden pounding was heard outside and Alyssa screamed.

She grabbed her dufflebag and shoved shirts, pants, underwear, socks and a hoodie into it. She zipped it up and grabbed her small backpack. Within minutes her brother was in her room completely packed as he watched her put a few loved toys into her backpack. She grabbed her teddybear and her brother handed over her favourite pair of dora the explorer sneakers. She quickly put them on as Alexander shoved some snacks into the backpacks.

"Were gonna trick Mommy okay." Alexander shoved her towards his room. He locked her room and unlocked the playroom door. He dove into his room and locked his door. Unlocking the other door he ran into the hall and locked the playroom door from the outside. They ran into their parents room and locked the door. They grabbed his special envelope and they opened the window. "Alyssa I'll climb down first then you drop me the bags and then you jump down and Ill catch you." He said not losing his cool as he climbed down.

She passed him everything and went falling into his arms. They grabbed the bags and ran for the nearest way to the main road and they made sure they didn't pass the playroom window. They ran off into the night and opened the envelope. They saw the one true place they could go to be safe.

SANCTUARY AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING

Brennan walked outside to get some fresh air when he noticed to bodies were right by the water fountain. He ran over and soon noticed that it was a little boy and girl that were only being warmed by one small thin blanket. He tried to grab the boy but he woke up with his sister and they both started screaming. Lexa and Adam came running out and the kids screamed louder because Lexa was wearing a green expoliation mask. "A MONSTER!" They screamed.

All the sudden Emma and Jesse ran out. Now they had been in the shower when they had heard the commotion so they were only in towels. "AHHHH A NAKED LADY." Screamed Alex. "AHHHH A NAKED MAN." Screamed Alyssa. They were so close to fainting when they heard a loud bang.

"I TRY TO GET ONE HOUR OF SLEEP AND I CAN'T BECAUSE SOMEONE'S SCREAMING." Shalimar says and both kids stare at her.

"Its her." They murmer before they faint.


	6. Meeting Lyssa and Alex

**Fans... Im Sorry I Haven't Wrote In Forever Its Just My Computer Is Messed Up and It Only Works Sometimes.**

**DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 6: Meeting Lyssa and Alex**

Shalimar stared with a puzzled look on her face. She looked around and everyone seemed to share that look. How did these two tiny children know who she was when she didn't have the faintest idea who they were. She saw everyone looked awkward so she took control. "Brennan you grab the little boy, and the bags. I will grab the girl and we will take them both into sanctuary." She looked at Emma and Jesse in their towels eyeing eachother. "You two QUICKLY get showered. No funny business. Then you both go to the living room." She looked at Lexa and nearly screamed. "Ugh Lexa wipe that gunk off your face I can tell why the kids were terrified." Adam looked at her. "What should I do Shal?" Shalimar pondered as Brennan picked up the little boy easily. He slung the bags over his shoulder. Shalimar kept thinking for a moment. "Uh Shalimar could you hurry. These bags are heavy." Shalimar stuck out her tongue. "Suck it up... Dont be wimpy. Anyway I'd like you to come up with something Adam could do." Brennan laughed. "How about taking the kids blood and running it through the computer so we can see who they are?" He suggested. Shalimar nodded. "Good okay everyone go." She said as she gently picked up the little girl.

Soon Brennan and Shalimar were in sanctuary and they set the boy and girl down on the couches. "How do we wake them up?" Brennan asked as he was posed to shake them awake. "Dont you dare." She said feeling a motherly instinct towards them. Brennan backed up as she walked over to them. Shalimar bent down to the childrens faces. She gently put her hand on the girls forehead. Brennan watched as she was ever so careful. "Gee Shalimar." He said a little too loudly. The girl and boy woke up and jumped right up. Alex protectivly put his sister behind him and held out his arms as to fend off the two intruders. "Wait a sec Lex... Its Shalimar." Said Lyssa slowly. Alex turned his head sideways. "Ya It is. But she looks so much different." Shalimar was staring.

Alyssa smiled and moved from behind her brother and immediatly wrapped her arms around Shalimars neck. Surprisingly Shalimar didnt push her away as Alyssa hugged Shalimar tightly. "Who are you?" Shalimar asked in a little whisper. Lex laughed along with Lyssa.

"Silly we're your brother and sister."


End file.
